


Pretty is a Human Word

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Monster Month [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Pete is emo, Suicidal Thoughts, This was supposed to be fluff but it's kinda dark?, Underage Drinking, Vampire AU, Vampire!Pete, pinning, vampire!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, do you ever wonder what you look like? Like if you're hot or whatever?" Pete asked one night when he and Patrick were supposed to be out hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty is a Human Word

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a tumblr post that was like "imagine vampires getting drunk and asking each other to describe what they look like because they can't use mirrors." but I made it sad and angsty sorry? 
> 
> Working titles was "Vampires Don't Cry" but I kept singing "big girls don't cry" so I scrapped it.

"Dude, do you ever wonder what you look like? Like if you're hot or whatever?" Pete asked one night when he and Patrick were supposed to be out hunting. Instead the pair, well mostly Pete, chose to just sit, hidden in the shadows above what was probably Chicago's shadiest nightclub district, and watch the humans. "I could look like that guy right there," Pete pointed out a homeless man with shaggy matted hair and less teeth than money, "and I wouldn't even know because mirrors don't fucking work. How scary is that?" 

"You don't look like that." Patrick said bluntly. He typically didn't care for Pete's "being a vampire is so tragic, woe is me" angst. Pete got like this sometimes, especially if they were watching the humans. It made Pete feel left out, like he was missing something great. Patrick just thought humans were sort of boring. They didn't even hunt, they just ate food someone else had already killed for them. It was kind of pathetic. "I'd tell you if you looked like that." 

"Whatever. What do you think you look like?" 

"I don't really care Pete. This is all pretty vain to be honest."

"Come on, don't be a killjoy!" Pete whined and shoved lightly at Patrick's shoulder with his own, rocking Patrick dangerously close to the end of the high building they were perched on.

"Don't be a dick!" Patrick shoved Pete back. "I hope I look pissed off." 

"You do. But you're not scary, you're like... an angry kitten." 

"Fuck you! You look like a loser." 

"What does a loser look like?" 

"You wouldn't know." 

"Sick burn, Patty!" Pete teased, he knew Patrick hated nicknames and Patty was his least favourite. 

"Shut up! If we're not going to hunt tonight, I'm going home." Patrick started to push himself off the ledge when Pete's cold hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Don't. Please, I'll stop being a dick." Pete said with his stupid puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Patrick had always been bad at denying Pete anything. He looked up to him like an older brother, even if he did feel like strangling him half the time. 

"I'll tell you what you look like if you tell me what I look like? Please." 

"Whatever. I'm not a poet or anything, so I hope you're not expecting anything like 'your eyes shine like five million starts in the night sky' and other such bullshit."

"Don't worry Patrick, I would never expect you to be nice to me." Pete meant it as a joke, honestly, he just couldn't help that it came out all quiet and sad. 

"I'm still here and considering how hungry and tired I am, that's pretty fucking nice so count your blessings, Wentz." Patrick snapped, partly because he was hungry and tired, mostly because Pete's been having a bit of a pity party all week and Patrick hadn't been able to get away from him. Sure they were best friends, mostly because they were the only vampires their age in the clan and their parents were friends, but Patrick really couldn't stand Pete's depressive episodes sometimes. Why did he have to think so deeply about everything? Why couldn't he just kill a few people to feed and get on with life? It's the circle of life, predator and prey, as natural as it gets. Why couldn't Pete accept that?

Pete's face dropped even lower at Patrick last comment and Patrick was forced to actually feel a little guilty for being a dick. Pete couldn't help how he felt and Patrick knew that, deep down he knew that, but he just hoped he would change. Patrick hoped he would let it go and just be normal. 

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Patrick said after a tense silence, most of their conversations seemed to involve tense silences, "Do you want to play the-" Patrick had to stop himself from saying 'stupid' and insulting Pete again, "-description game? Because I'll do it for you, but I have to either feed or get like five times more drunk to not be an asshole right now." 

"I think I can arrange that." Pete said with the ghost of a playful smile before he pushed himself off the ledge of the building they were sitting on and disappeared down the now busy streets. 

Pete was back in a matter of seconds with two red solo cups. 

"Did you steal those from the most generic frat party you could find?" 

"No human frat party would serve what I just mixed up for us, Trick." Pete said with his most convincing fake smile and pushed one of the cups into Patrick's hand.

Patrick sniffed at it cautiously and his pupils dilated when he was faced with the heady aroma of fresh human blood. He wasted no time in lifting the cup to his lips and taking the biggest, dirtiest swallow of the liquid. He hadn't fed properly for almost two weeks. His taste buds were a little confused at first, something was wrong, sharper than it should have been. "What is this, Pete?"

"Fifty/fifty human blood and vodka. I call it The Devil's Cocktail." Pete was obviously proud of the name, but it was startlingly apparent to Patrick that he wasn't proud of what was in the cup. 

"You didn't have to do that for me. I can get my own food."

"Yeah but the thing is, you would have killed the guy, I just took what we needed and left him." 

"Pete! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!" Patrick looked wild under the moonlight, blood covering his long fangs and dripping onto his chin.

"Don't worry, I left him with enough illegal substances that anything he says for days is going to come off as the rumblings of a lunatic." Pete said, resuming his place next to Patrick on the ledge and taking a long sip from his own cup. 

"Someone's going to catch on and then what'll happen? To you, to the clan? You're putting everyone in danger here, Pete." 

"Aren't you the one who always says humans are stupid? They've been speculating about vampires for centuries and that's gotten them nowhere." 

They fell into another silence, both sipping the drinks that simultaneously made them more alert and dulled their senses. Pete's drink was more vodka than blood, he hasn't fed in longer than Patrick and he didn't want to.

"You want to know what you look like to me?" Pete said out of nowhere, words coming out loose and easy, "You look pretty." 

"Pretty is a human word." Was all Patrick could think to say. He wasn't sure what Pete was leading up to. 

"Yeah it is, and you know what? Sometimes I think I'm more human than vampire." Pete was drunk and Patrick knew it, but he wasn't going to end this conversation, not yet. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't fit in with you and the clan. You know I don't. No one wants me there and I don't want to be there. You're all heartless!" Pete's fangs came out in a hiss on the last word. 

"Heartless? What use is a heart? All it brings humans is suffering." Patrick was finished his own drink and feeling a lot more alive than he's felt in weeks. 

"Sure it brings suffering, but if I wasn't the only god damn creature with a heart around here, it could bring love too! I wish I was human, Patrick, I wish I died centuries ago when I was supposed to." Pete's words were running closer and closer together and his face was flushed either from the alcohol or the emotion.

"Don't say that! Why would you want to be dead? Death is nothingness Pete." Patrick ignored the junk about 'love' in favour of being offended that Pete wanted to throw his life away like that. How dare he say he would prefer to be a human than a vampire! Humans would kill to be as eternal as Pete, as strong as Pete. 

"Death isn't nothing Patrick. It's rest. I want to go to sleep." 

"Go to sleep then? We all know you have enough spare time anyway." 

"I can't sleep Patrick! I can't just go to sleep! It's not that easy to sleep once you realise that nothing matters and you're so alone." Pete's eyes were watering and Patrick had the sick feeling that he was going to cry. Vampires don't cry. 

"...Pete" Patrick wanted to comfort his friend, he just didn't know how. He had never been in a situation like this before. He's a vampire for god's sake, they shouldn't have situations like this! "You're not alone, I'm here for you. Always. You know that right? And I think you just need to think less. Just stop thinking and act. Do what feels right." 

Patrick was expecting a lot of weird things from that little motivational speech, but Pete throwing himself on top of Patrick and pressing their lips together was not one of them. 

What Patrick expected even less was to feel something. Something light and...bubbly? Something that made him press his own lips into Pete's and grab at his shaggy black hair desperately in a way completely separate to lust. Patrick felt something he had always believed to be strictly human. 

"W-What was that?" Patrick said with a gasp when they pulled apart abruptly. 

Pete was staring at him, eyes wide and panting through his open mouth. "I acted? Sorry?" 

"Why did my stomach do that?" Patrick was staring back at Pete, reflecting the fear in his eyes. "What did you do to me?"

"Do what? I didn't do anything!" 

"I felt...like I want to kiss you again." 

"You what?!" Pete was sure he was hearing things. Patrick can't want to kiss him. He's a proper vampire! He didn't feel these stupid things and let them control him like Pete did. He couldn't feel those things about Pete. 

"When you kissed me, I felt like I was gonna throw up but in a good way? Is that how you feel all the time?" 

"Oh my god, Patrick, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do this, I swear!" Pete panicked, he's ruined Patrick. He made Patrick feel the way he felt, which in retrospect is what he hoped but not like this. Patrick felt nothing before and now Pete has ruined him with these insidious feelings. 

"This feeling made you want to die? I feel...good?" Patrick was confused as to why Pete felt so darkly, he thought these human emotions would be filled with angst and pain but he felt light and happy. Almost a little drunk, but maybe that was just the vodka. 

"I feel terrible because I have all these feelings and no one to share them with, I've been thinking about kissing you for like two years and I know you felt nothing like that for me." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't feel anything but I do now. I feel things Pete, and it's okay. It's not terrible!" Patrick was genuinely surprised. 

"I'm glad." Pete smiled sadly.

"Why are you still being emo? You don't have to feel things alone anymore! I feel things too! We can feel things together."

"Was that a pick up line?" Pete's smile lightened up a little, "So you want to like date me? Or whatever?"

"Wow that was painfully human." 

"Well we're all a little human here so deal with it." 

"Ew don't call me human. I'm just a vampire with emotions, I still hunt my own food and have teeth with a purpose." 

"Can you put your very important teeth away for a minute so I can kiss you again?" 

"I think I can." Patrick smiled and quickly folded his fangs away. Pete tasted like blood and alcohol, all of Patrick's favourite things.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! (kinda... it's the first of October) 
> 
> This is the first in a series of Halloween related fics I'm going to be posting this month so if you're about that life subscribe to this series and I'll try to post a new one like erry 5 days (lol I'll try don't hold it against me) ty ily xxx


End file.
